creepypastyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Czy creepypasta jest zdolna zabić ze strachu?
Wielu się pewnie zastanawia, czy istnieje creepypasta zdolna do przestraszenia czytającego na śmierć. I to w sensie całkowicie dosłownym. Sam jestem twórcą portalu o creepypastach, więc zacząłem się nad tym szerzej zastanawiać po obejrzeniu pewnego horroru, gdzie grupa ludzi znajduje informację o utworze muzycznym, który odsłuchany, prowadzi do poważnych urazów mózgu i śmierci. Czy taki sam efekt może spowodować układ linijek tekstu, zwany powszechnie "creepypastą"? Zacząłem tego dociekać i oczywiście wpisałem w google hasło "creepypasta scary for death", by móc się tego dowiedzieć. Niestety nic nie znalazłem, tylko jakieś popłuczyny typu "Jeff the killer" i inne wynalazki. Owszem, te historyjki są niepokojące i straszne, ale niewystarczająco. Mnie chodziło o uzyskanie efektu głębokiej niepewności, tego niepokoju... Wiecie... Gdy czytający, ma niejasne podejrzenia, że to może być coś co go śmiertelnie przerazi. A gdy już dobrnie do końca... W jego oczach pojawi się paniczny strach, we wnętrzu duszności, a mózg zacznie mieć nadzieję, że to tylko cholerny sen i wkrótce będzie pobudka. Nie poddałem się! Skoro nie ma takiej creepypasty to trzeba coś takiego stworzyć. Zabrałem się więc do roboty. Zacząłem studiować ludzką psychikę. To, czego nasz mózg (a tym samym i my sami) się najbardziej obawia i po jakich bodźcach wytwarza substancje zdolne zamroczyć czytelnika strachem. Zamroczyć na tyle by ten "utopił" się w niepokoju i przerażeniu. Zadanie to nie jest łatwe, gdyż każdy z nas boi się czegoś innego. Poza tym, nie wszyscy są w ten sam sposób "strachliwi". Więc trzeba napisać coś, co przestraszy jak największą liczbę osób... Czego najbardziej się boimy? Chyba tego, czego nie możemy wyjaśnić. Nieznanego. Kontynuowałem swoje poszukiwania creepypasty straszącej na śmierć, pomimo tego, że sam chciałem takową stworzyć. Musicie mi uwierzyć, że spędziłem dnie i noce na poszukiwaniach. Mogę napisać, że cały internet pod hasłem "creepy like hell", czy "scary for death" nie ma już dla mnie tajemnic. Chcę Wam jednak powiedzieć, że w pewnym momencie nastąpił przełom. Trafiłem na pewnego Rosjanina, który twierdził na tematycznym forum, że zna pewną opowieść, która mrozi krew w żyłach. Ale nie zabija – tak stwierdził. Robi za to coś o wiele gorszego od śmierci... Powoduje, że człowiek nie widzi sensu życia i taki wewnętrzny niepokój, że jego dalsza egzystencja nie ma sensu. Zaintrygowało mnie to. Z początku nie wierzyłem w te zapewnienia. Rosjanin uważał, że to prawda i że ta opowieść powodowała niegdyś w jego rejonach falę samobójstw wśród ludzi. Oczywiście treść tej creepypasty jest tajna "dla bezpieczeństwa ludzi" (tak powiedział). Chociaż słowo "creepypasta" jest tu niewłaściwe, bo jest to bardziej coś jak stwierdzenie jakichś zatajonych przez wieki faktów – napisał w pewnym poście. Niestety forum, na którym pojawiały się wpisy tajemniczego Rosjanina, zostało zamknięte. Nie wiadomo dlaczego. Raczej nie z powodu ujawnienia treści upiornej historyjki, gdyż ów człowiek cały czas z uporem maniaka sprzeciwiał się prośbom o wrzucenie jej treści. Jak sam pisał: "Ja sam jej nie czytałem, bo nie jestem na tyle głupi. I nie wrzucę jej tutaj, bo nie chcę być odpowiedzialny za to, że ktoś ze słabą psychiką zrobi sobie potem krzywdę". Ludzie są jednak ciekawi wszystkiego co nieznane i oczywiście nalegali na ujawnienie treści "upiornej historyjki". Na szczęście nie doczekali się tego. Ale podobno ostatni post tajemniczego gościa ze Wschodu zawierał początek strasznej opowiastki. Zaczynał się on od zdań: "Nasz wszechświat jest wielki i nieobliczalny. Na swój sposób jest także uporządkowany i niepokojąco upiorny. Gdy zamykasz oczy...". I na tym koniec. Potem brak było już odpowiedzi, dalszych postów. Tak jakby stało się coś niedobrego... Źródło: upiorne.pl Kategoria:Opowiadanie